¿Crees en las hadas?
by Hermy Dwritte
Summary: Es un día especial... Ella no lo sabe... ¿Crees en las hadas? Ellas son tu regalo...
1. Escoba y franela

1

Escoba y franela

Era de noche, más tarde de lo que los chicos suponían. Era ya pasada media noche y no estaban en sus camas, ni mucho menos durmiendo como se los habían mandado siempre los profesores desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts. Ahora ella salía de su habitación rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde habían quedado horas antes para hablar sobre "cosas".

-¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó la chica a la oscuridad, mirando directamente a las escaleras, no obtuvo respuesta. –Oye esto no me gusta, si me estás jugando una broma no es gracioso.

Como nadie le dio respuesta decidió bajar las escaleras, mirando donde ponía sus descalzos pies, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible… No quería que nadie la descubriera, mucho menos algún prefecto, porque, ¿qué dirían de ella? ¿Una prefecta saliendo a esas horas de su habitación? ¡Imposible! ¡Absurdo!

-¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó de nuevo -¿Me escuchas?

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué diablos hace despierta a esta hora? –Le preguntó la pintura de Miranda Sollerty, una famosa bruja que había creado más de quinientas pociones relacionadas con curación -¿Hay algún problema?

El grito ahogado de Hermione alertó a la dama de la pintura que la había asustado, pronto se disculpó pero aún necesitaba saber si algo malo ocurría, pues en ese caso debería ir a su cuadro en la oficina del director e informarle lo que pasaba.

-No. –Dijo negando con la cabeza y adquiriendo una postura erguida –Vigilo, por si… alguien… anda p-por aquí.

-No he visto pasar a nadie, -dijo cerrando sus ojos ante la luz de la varita de la prefecta que se dirigía inconscientemente a sus ojos p-pero si yo veo algo le aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Oh, claro! Muy amable señora Sollerty, eso sería de gran ayuda para mis… mis…

-Rondas. Las rondas que los prefectos hacen por el castillo para saber si todo anda bien. –Dijo dándose importancia –Recuerdo cuando yo estudiaba aquí y más de un prefecto me agarraba con las manos en la masa, trayendo plantas desde las colinas a altas horas de la noche, porque solo podían ser cortadas en una hora precisa. Me han dicho que usted es muy buena en pociones, ¿verdad? ¡Pues en realidad sé que usted es excelente en todo! Qué maravilla otra buena bruja, inteligente, dedicada, responsable…

La bruja de la pintura no cerraba la boca, pero Hermione no podía irse, porque no había encontrado a su amigo y no podía dejarla hablando sola, porque sus gritos para que le prestara atención despertarían a todos en la torre. Decidió quedarse a escuchar, aunque no lo estaba habiendo del todo bien, pues buscaba con la mirada a quien no aparecía por ningún lado.

-… y sobre todo muy bonita, -dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza –eres bonita niña, yo diría que eres igual a mi cuando joven… Muchos, y yo te lo digo de buena fuente, muchos muchachos ya se dieron cuenta de eso y frecuentemente escucho tu nombre en boca de muchos… ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias,-dijo Hermione ahora sí prestándole atención –pero no creo que yo le guste a nadie.

-¡¿Qué acaso te volviste loca?! -Gritó, haciendo que Hermione se levantara de donde se había sentado a escucharla hablar, y la callara poniendo sus manos sobre la tela de la pintura -¡Eres la chica que a más muchachos le gustas! Últimamente he escuchado decir a este chico… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-¿Quién? –Preguntó mirando por la ventana a ver si encontraba a quien desde hace rato buscaba. -¿A quién?

-Al chico de tu mismo curso, de pelo alborotado...

-¿Seamus? ¿Dean? –preguntó sin poner atención. ¿Neville?

-No, no niña, el chico con quien hablas mucho, el de las gafas… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-¿Harry? –Dijo para sí misma mirando como el cuerpo de su amigo salía de entre la famosa capa de invisibilidad que traía puesta -¡Harry!

-¡Ese mismo! ¡Harry Potter! ¿Pero cómo se me va a olvidar ese nombre? ¡Es famoso!

-Eh… si. ¿Sabe señora Sollerty? Debo irme… Adiós.

Bajo los escalones que le quedaban y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, esperando a que Harry se quitara la capa y le dijera de una vez por todas que es lo que era tan importante para pedirle verse a esas horas… ¡sabiendo que si los encontraban, le quitarían a ella su placa!

-Harry, sal ya. –No obtuvo respuesta, se estaba cansando de eso -¡Harry! Llevo horas buscándote ahí adentro y la señora Sollerty se puso a decir cuanta cosa se le venía a la mente, ya sabes cómo es… por favor no me hagas esperar más y sal ya.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con esa loca? –Preguntó una voz desde atrás de la chica, la cual por un momento se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo tan calmado, y menos de noche. Se ruborizó.

-¡Oh, pues pasando el rato! –Dijo irónica volviéndose y sin todavía mirarlo de frente -¡Estaba hablando con ella porque tú no aparecías! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ahí mismo, sentado en el sofá.

-Y entonces Harry, ¿por qué no me respondías? –Preguntó exasperada -¡Ya quítate esa capa que no sé dónde estás! ¡Harry, ahora!

-Vamos Hermione, era una broma… -Le dijo quitándose la capa y dejando a Hermione algo atónita. Entre sus manos llevaba su escoba, y una franela roja.

-¿Q-que es eso? –Preguntó la muchacha haciendo todos los intentos por desaparecer la idea de volar a esas horas de la noche. –Harry, no vinimos a hablar, ¿cierto?

-No, -le dijo mirándola de nuevo, con más determinación. Llevaba una bata algo delgada con una hermosa "H" en el pecho, su varita aún encendida en su mano derecha, sus pies estaban descalzos, y su cabello suelto como siempre, el cuál caía graciosamente sobre su cara y hombros. Se veía muy bonita, más que bonita, hermosa. –hace unas noches vi algo que sé que te va a encantar, y quiero que me acompañes a verlo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Por qué llevas tu escoba? –Le decía frotándose las manos, pues había empezado a hacer mucho frío desde que salieron de la cómoda Sala Común.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo pretendes que lleguemos al otro lado del Lago Negro?

Hermione miró a Harry, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Ella irse a esas horas al otro lado del Lago, lejos de su cómoda cama, lejos de sus sábanas, del calor de la chimenea… Pero, ¿Qué importaba todo eso? Al fin y al cabo iba a estar con él, ¿no? Lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y decidió acompañarlo, Harry abrió más la capa y Hermione se metió ahí… Al parecer Harry se había dado cuenta de que moría de frío, porque apenas la sintió cerca, la abrazó.


	2. Dos cielos O tal vez tres

2

Dos cielos… O tal vez tres

Hermone se ruborizó a la hora que Harry colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella. No estaba congelado como ella lo estaba hace rato, eso solo le hizo pensar a la castaña que efectivamente estaba en el sofá de la Sala Común, cubierto con su capa. ¡Idiota! Solo a ella se le ocurría hacerle caso a Harry de salir al otro lado del Lago… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Oh, sí! En él… En sus ojos… esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su sonrisa, su valentía…

Pronto los pensamientos de Hermione se esfumaron cuando empezaron a caminar y ella recordó el destino por el cual Harry estaba marcado. Qué difícil sería estar en su posición ahora, ella no podría, toda esa carga que debía de sentir su mejor amigo en esos momentos sería una muerte segura para ella… Por eso es que lo ayudaba, porque de cierta forma lo entendía… ¿o era por otra cosa?, tal vez sí… Lo quería, bueno era su mejor amigo, pero no lo quería de esa forma, sino de una manera diferente, ella lo…

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó Harry haciendo que la chica pegara un saltito, siendo extraída de sus pensamientos por la voz que más le gustaba -¿En qué piensas? Estas muy callada…

-¿Yo? –Preguntó apresurándose por recordar la pregunta que le había hecho Harry –En nada.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó Harry acercándose un poco a la oreja de la chica -¿Estás segura que no pensabas en nada? ¿En nadie?

-No… digo sí, estoy segura. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque no has hablado para interrogarme. ¿Quieres saber a dónde te llevo? -Preguntó el chico guiando a Hermione a salir por la puerta que se alzaba ante ellos, antes de fijarse bien por si veían a la gata de Filch, o al mismo conserje acompañado de Umbriedge.

-No. –Dijo riéndose y volviéndose a mirar a Harry, sorpresivamente él estaba muy cerca. –No me digas.

-No lo voy a hacer, pero vamos a durar un rato en llegar…

-¿Un rato? ¡Harry no podemos durar mucho! Si Umbriedge nos descubre nos castigará como ya lo ha hecho contigo, por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? –Le preguntó mirando la mano vendada de Harry a su derecha, sosteniendo la capa –No hagas que te castiguen de nuevo, mejor regresemos.

-No, de ninguna manera, -Le dijo Harry a la castaña que se detenía antes de doblar una esquina –no nos vamos a devolver Hermione, es una sorpresa que te…

Harry no pudo seguir hablando porque la mano de su amiga estaba sobre su boca. Las rondas no solo las hacían los prefectos ese año, sino que también Umbriedge. Y ella era la que estaba hablando con la armadura del otro pasillo, ya no podían salir por ahí.

-¿De dónde vienes? –Le preguntó la profesora a la armadura que se había sentado en un banquito, cansada de escuchar al sapo que tenía delante –Responde armadura.

La armadura señaló el otro pasillo, como si estuviera señalando a los chicos escondidos tras la esquina. La profesora la mandó a su lugar. Dobló la esquina para seguir con sus rondas, justamente al pasillo donde Harry y Hermione se escondían pegados a la pared.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó al escuchar el roce de la capa en la pared -¡Salgan ahora mismo!

-Tenemos que salir ya Hermione, -le susurró Harry al oído –vamos, corre.

-¿Y si nos escucha? –Mordió su labio inferior y comprendió que lo haría, se armaron de valor y corrieron hacia a fuera… Corrieron sin importar que la capa se resbalara y por poco la dejaran perdida. Harry estalló en carcajadas nerviosas.

Tanto Harry como Hermione llegaron, uno después del otro a los jardines, estaban agitados y muertos de la risa, si Umbriedge los había visto, ahora sí estaban en problemas.

-¿Tú crees que nos haya visto? –Preguntó Harry a Hermione, pero ésta preparaba la escoba y lo llamaba precisada -¿Qué haces?

-Pues claro que nos vio Harry, –le dijo sonriente mirándolo aún con la respiración entrecortada –ahora ven que pronto saldrán a buscarnos.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y tomó la escoba. No había pensado en tener que sujetar a la chica tan cerca suyo… ¡Vaya que suertudo que era! Subió a la escoba e hizo que Hermione se acercara, ahora si ambos estaban nerviosos, no porque los descubrieran sino por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hermione se sentó frente a Harry, de medio lado y se aferró a la escoba como si esta ya hubiera despegado del suelo, pero no se aferró tanto a la escoba como a Harry, pues puso una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo miró apenada.

-¿Tenemos que ir volando? –Preguntó sintiendo las vibraciones de la escoba. Estaba aterrada.

-Tú lo que tienes miedo es de ir conmigo, -le dijo –si quieres nos devolvemos.

-No Harry, no digas tonterías. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a tener miedo de volar con el mejor jugador de Quidditch?

Harry sonrió a la castaña con una de esas sonrisas que la derretían desde siempre, solo que hace solo dos años se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, miró sus ojos esmeralda, ansiosa de descubrir qué pasaba por la mente del chico en esos momentos, pero tal vez fue por los nervios de haber dicho aquello, o incluso la emoción de volar, que no pudo descifrar nada.

La escoba se elevó y Hermione sintió un vacío en el estómago. No le gustaba estar volando, menos a escondidas de los profesores y yendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido… Pero el simple hecho de estar con Harry la tranquilizó, no sin antes acercarse más a él y éste, sabiendo lo que le aterraba volar sonrió y puso su cabeza sobre la de ella, dejándola resguardada en su pecho.

-¡Que corazón más acelerado tienes! –Le dijo escuchando los latidos del corazón de Harry.

-Está nervioso, –le dijo… tal vez en doble sentido –de estar aquí.

-¿Porqué? –Le preguntó Hermione levantando un poco la cabeza.

La pregunta tomó a Harry desprevenido, pero como ya iban adentrándose en el lago, le dio a Hermione uno de sus recuerdos más lindos. Cuando estaba algo molesto, salía a volar por los alrededores, y desde ahí arriba se podían ver muchas cosas… Muchas cosas.

-Mira, –le dijo señalando al suelo –mira abajo.

-No lo haré Harry. –Le dijo Hermione, quién llevaba sus ojos cerrados. -¿Qué hay?

-Mira abajo. –Le dijo de nuevo.

-No, mejor apresúrate. ¿Es muy largo donde vamos?

-Hermione, que mires abajo, -le dijo éste deteniendo la escoba y descendiendo un poco –mira, por favor.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos. La luna estaba llena y se alzaba sobre las copas de los árboles dando una iluminación preciosa. Una ráfaga de aire los golpeaba constantemente, y estaba helado, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

Harry, quién se dio cuenta de eso, levantó la cabeza de Hermione y la hizo mirar al Lago…

-¿Ahora lo ves? –Preguntó Harry a Hermione sonriendo, pues la cara de asombro y perplejidad que tenía su amiga le hizo gracia. No tardó en morderse el labio inferior… Ese gesto que tanto le gustaba.

-Es… vaya Harry, ¡Es precioso! –Sonrió y se animó a moverse para mirar mejor.

El Lago Negro se había convertido en cielo. Sus aguas tranquilas reflejaban las estrellas una por una, cada movimiento y cada ráfaga de aire que movía el agua lo hacía con el cielo. Era una imagen que ella nunca en su vida había visto. El más hermoso panorama que nunca vio, y eso le agradaba… Pues era la primera vez que lo apreciaba, y junto a Harry.

-¡Hay dos cielos! –Le dijo asombrada. Había escuchado que eso pasaba, pero nunca lo había visto -¡Harry, que lindo!

-Yo estoy viendo tres. –Le dijo mirando a Hermione. Cuánto había cambiado, ella ya no era la chica aburrida y de pelo enmarañado que había conocido… Ahora era diferente, había cambiado muchísimo y eso a él le encantaba. Dejó de mirarla cuando sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él. ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Tres? –Preguntó mirándolo y gracias a lo oscuro que estaba, no vio que Harry se había puesto nervioso. –Yo solo veo dos Harry.

-¿Tres? ¿Dije tres?

-Sí.

-Ah… bueno, pues en realidad veo tres, -le dijo sonriéndole y asegurándose de que ella entendiera su intención. Ella se sonrojó y sonriendo negó con la cabeza, volvió a la posición de antes, mientras Harry emprendía de nuevo el vuelo –y uno es más lindo que los otros dos.


	3. Agua Lunar

_3_

_Agua Lunar_

___-No digas babosadas, Harry. –Le dijo acurrucándose al chico -¿Llegamos ya?_

___-Nop. Y ya no digas nada porque les molesta que hablemos. –Dijo mirándola y fijándose en el bosque iluminado. Éste estaba más cerca que antes y Harry esperaba que a Hermione le encantara su sorpresa. _

___Llevaba una semana completa esperando el momento indicado para mostrárselo, y gracias a Ron, ella creía que se reunirían en la Sala Común para hablar sobre sus problemas. El pelirrojo había tenido la grandiosa idea, y como estaba al tanto de sus intenciones con su amiga desde el final de tercero, había accedido desde el primer momento. _

___----------FLASH BACK----------_

___-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? –Le preguntó Ron sentado en la mesa del Gran Comedor sosteniendo en cada mano una manzana –Es inteligente Harry, se dará cuenta. _

___-No lo creo. La tomaré por sorpresa. -Dijo mirando como su amiga acababa de entrar en la puerta del Gran Comedor con un libro grueso de Historia de la Magia. Muchas cabezas de chicos de una casa u otra se levantaron cuando Hermione cruzó caminando parte del trayecto que la llevaba hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, y eso a Harry le hizo hervir la sangre. _

___-Si no haces nada ahora, te la quitarán. –Le dijo Ron mirando a un chico de último curso, murmurar cosas a sus amigos en la mesa del frente –No eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de… de lo que cambió. _

___-Por eso te estoy diciendo que me ayudes, gran idiota. –Le dijo Harry sonriendo ante la cara de falsa indignación de Ron –Y tiene que ser rápido. _

___-Pues primero debes saber si a ella le gustas, -le dijo sin percatarse que la chica se acercaba con una sonrisa muy bonita en la cara– ¿sabes quién te puede ayudar?_

___-Había pensado en tu hermana, pero… -dijo mirando a Ginny hablar muy contenta con Dean y unos cuantos chicos y chicas de su mismo curso –está muy metida en sus cosas._

___-Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes decirle a Hermione que tu…? –Ron se cayó ante el fuerte pisotón que Harry le había dado. Hermione estaba frente a ellos y el pelirrojo no se callaba._

___-Buenos días Harry. –Dijo mirándolo sonriente -Ron, ¿qué te pasa?_

___-Nada, nada. –Dijo mientras se agachaba para mirar su pie – Me duele el pie, es que un idiota me pisó entrando. Pobre, estaba bien distraído… _

___-Cállate Ron, –le dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se servía un poco de leche en el tazón del cereal. –hablo en serio. _

___-¿Qué es eso que traes, Hermione? –Le preguntó Ron luego de asentir ante la advertencia de Harry. _

___-Me lo han prestado, ¿sabes? Habla sobre la historia de las pinturas… y como se mueven. _

___-Que bien, -le dijo Harry mirando la cara extraña que había puesto Ron luego del comentario de su amiga - ¿me pasas el pan, Ron?_

___-¡No! –Gritó Ron mientras la cara se le iluminaba –Ya sé quién te puede ayudar, Harry –esto último lo dijo bajito mientras Hermione llamaba al pan, dos sitios más a su derecha._

___-¿Quién? –Preguntó mirándolo intrigado. _

___-Mi segunda loca favorita. ____Miranda Sollerty. _

___----------FIN FLASH BACK----------_

___-¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta! –Hermione estaba nerviosa. Quién llevaba la escoba era su amigo, y éste parecía tener la mente en otro mundo. _

___-¿Qué decías? –Preguntó volviendo de su ausencia. _

___-Que, ¿a quienes les molesta que hablemos? –Preguntó ya más tranquila mientras se acomodaba la bata. -¿Vamos con alguien?_

___-Eso no te lo voy a decir. –Le dijo sonriendo mientras descendía. –Dime tú qué crees que te enseñaré. _

___-No lo sé… -dijo imaginándose cuanta cosa se le venía a la mente y rió. –Tal vez otro colacuerno, pero que éste si te quiera. Al fin y al cabo vamos al centro del bosque._

___-No Hermione, jamás te enseñaría un colacuerno de cerca, ¿qué estás loca? No te pondría en peligro. Además no vamos al centro del bosque. _

___-¿A no? –Preguntó, pero Harry no respondió. Estaba mirando adelante muy seguro y con esa expresión que ponía cuando estaba interesado en algo y necesitaba concentrarse. A Hermione le dio risa y el chico se percató de eso, pero hizo caso omiso pues si no se concentraba jamás llegarían y el espectáculo se terminaría. _

___Y por fin el regalo de Harry empezó a mostrarse. El chico sacó su varita y la pasó por encima del agua, ésta pareció abrirse y dejar salir un hermoso rayo de luna reflejado, chocando sobre los árboles más cercanos y de ahí millones y millones de centellas de varios colores brillaron y se acercaban a la pareja. Hermione, decidió mirar el agua y tanto se agachó para observarla que Harry no pudo ser tan rápido como ella, y de un pronto a otro la chica calló al Lago iluminado. _

___-¡Hermione! –Harry tuvo intentos de lanzarse al agua pero Hermione había sacado ya la cabeza, y lo miraba apenada mientras tosía y respiraba agitada. Harry la sacó del agua y se quedó más helado de lo que estaba su amiga. _

___Su bata se había caído y mostraba un hermoso cuerpo con una blusa pequeña y un short blanco. Su cabello chorreaba agua y ésta caía en su cara. Estaba temblando de frío y sus piernas patalearon para poder subir de nuevo a la escoba. Harry se sintió el chico con más suerte del mundo a pesar de todo lo que tenía por delante. ¡Diablos! ¡Qué hermosa que era! _

_-Estás… ¡Vaya! –Consiguió decir -¿Estás bien? Hermione, respóndeme… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo terminando forzosamente su oración anterior. _

___-C-como u-una gran i-idiota –dijo temblando mientras sus labios se ponían morados y mostraban una sonrisa nerviosa al chico que tenía en frente. –Perdona, es q-que la luna y el a-agua, b-bueno, no m-me di cuenta… _

___Se calló. En realidad ambos lo hicieron. Las millones de centellas que avanzaban hacia ellos los dejaron perplejos. Harry ya los había visto, pero nunca comportarse de esa forma, usualmente eran tímidos. Hubo un pequeño brillo esmeralda que se acercó a Hermione y se posó frente a su nariz. ¡Vaya! No podía creer lo que veía, hasta ahora los creía demasiado tímidos, callados, reservados y cautelosos. _

___-¡S-son hadas! Harry, q-que hermoso. ¡G-gracias! –Hermione todavía temblaba de frío, sus labios estaban congelados y sus mejillas blancas. Su cabello pegado a su espalda y hombros, y los ojos de Harry mirándola con ternura de arriba abajo, desde el momento en que un hada se había posado frente a Hermione._

___-No hables Hermione. Ven, vamos a la orilla para que te seques. ¿Estás bien?_

___-N-no. –Dijo y de un pronto a otro lo abrazó y le estampó un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, aunque Harry no lo tomó de esa manera, sabía que la sorpresa acababa de empezar. _


	4. Hadita castaña

_4_

_Hadita castaña_

___Descendieron hasta la orilla. Era una parte de los terrenos que Hermione nunca había visto, estaba muy cerca de Hogwarts y ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. Había cerca un río que abastecía el Lago Negro y la orilla estaba llena de árboles enormes y llenos de hojas, de ahí era de donde salían las hadas. Eran millones de lucecitas de colores que se acercaron cuando Harry ayudó a Hermione a bajar de la escoba._

___-Ten cuidado, Hermione. –Le dijo Harry al notar que la chica no se fijaba en donde ponía los pies, y se adentraba temblando entre los árboles. – ¿Hermione?_

___Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron cuando encontró detrás de los árboles un poblado pequeñito. Sobre las ramas de los árboles colgaban flores y hojas brillantes, las cuales formaban capullos a manera de casitas para las criaturas. Caminó y una filita de hadas la rodeó, subieron volando por sus pies, dando vueltas hasta su cabeza, donde terminaron por tomar su cabello, llenándola de luz._

___Pronto deshicieron la hilera y desaparecieron entre sus iguales. Hermione, la cual miraba hacia arriba encantada, descubrió al hada esmeralda que se había acercado hace un minuto. Ésta bajo y toco la nariz de la chica, produciendo una sonrisa en Hermione, luego voló alrededor de su cabeza y como Hermione la seguía, el hada se perdió tras la espalda de un chico conocido, enviando la vista de la chica hacia él. _

___Harry estaba recostado sobre su brazo en un tronco frente a Hermione. La miraba fascinado con una sonrisa en su boca. Aún no podía creer como había durado tanto tiempo sin contarle nada. Debía decirlo ya o sino estallaría de tener eso guardado por tanto tiempo, pero no se animaba… Hermione lo miraba sonriente y se acercaba caminando despacio, no quería perderse ni un detalle de aquel espectáculo._

___-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó Harry al ver a su amiga tan emocionada –Es tu regalo._

___-Claro q-que me gusta Harry, -le dijo volviendo a temblar. La brisa de los árboles era fría y constante, pero por alguna extraña razón los dos sentían esa brisa, el frío en sus cuerpos, pero no les importaba –gracias. Espera… m-mi regalo, ¿esto? ¿Por qué?_

_-Mira, eh… -"vamos eres un Gryffindor, puedes hacerlo" pensaba Harry para sus adentros, había llegado la hora de decirlo todo, pero era tan difícil, ¿y si ella no lo amaba? ¿Y si no lo quería más que como a un amigo? –ven, quiero enseñarte algo. _

___Tomó la mano de Hermione y se acercó a uno de los troncos caídos._

_Adentro había un par de hadas diferentes, la que Hermione había visto esmeralda había cambiado enormemente. Sus alas habían crecido, su ropa se había vuelto como la de un principito elegante, estaba con un hada vestida con un largo traje celeste y blanco, su cabello arreglado en un diminuto moño castaño. Los dos brillaban mucho y se movían discretamente, hasta que el hada había saltado sobre su acompañante, contenta y emocionada… le dio un beso cariñoso y los dos salieron volando, topándose con los chicos. ¡Vaya! ¡Como se parecían a ellos!_

___-Parecen d-de azúcar, -dijo Hermione sabiendo que era un comentario algo tonto, miró a Harry y se ruborizó - ¿no lo crees?_

___-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo._

___-D-dime, -le dijo mirando a la nueva pareja de hadas sentarse en un par de hojas sobre ellos - ¿ahora si vamos a hablar?_

___-Si… pues no de lo que tú crees. Es que llevo años pensando esto y no sé cómo decirlo._

___-Vamos Harry, sabes q-que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? –Harry no dijo nada, dándole a Hermione una respuesta equivocada. Se levantó de donde se habían sentado y se fue a mirar las casitas de las hadas. –Si no confías en mí, ¿para qué me enseñas esto? _

___-Hermione, no –le dijo cayendo en la cuenta que había metido la pata con su silencio –no es eso. Sí confío en ti, solo es que… _

___La brisa constante no le permitió al chico seguir con sus palabras. En realidad a Hermione le propició un estornudo. Llevaba muy poco tiempo mojada y era de madrugada, su cabello aún chorreaba agua y su pijama tras de ser fresca, estaba empapada. _

___-¿Ves? Ahí va o-otra vez ese silencio, Harry. N-no quiero presionarte y… sé q-que es difícil para ti p-por lo que estás pasando, p-pero entonces, ¿cómo pretendes su-superar esto sin tus amigos? Muchas veces te lo he… dicho, tienes a alguien que te apoya, y-yo. Soy tu amiga. _

___-No. – Negó Harry con la cabeza. Era bueno tener amigos, pero esa palabra no encajaba con Hermione. –No te quiero de amiga. _

___Los ojos miel de Hermione se llenaron de agua. Las hadas sobre sus cabezas bajaron y trataron de consolarla dándole un poco de brillo en polvo sobre sus rizos, pero éste desaparecía al llegar a sus hombros. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca y frunció el seño, otro estornudo la envolvió y cuando lo finalizó dio media vuelta, decidida a irse de ahí._

___-¿Y ahora que hice? –Preguntó Harry vanamente a las hadas. La que llevaba un vestido le señaló enojada el trayecto que había caminado la chica, obligándolo a ir por ella. _

___La encontró sentada a orillas del río con la misma hilera de haditas rodeándola, cuando se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, estaba helada, sino se abrigaba pronto pescaría un resfriado. Harry pasó una mano por sus hombros y la chica se la quitó de inmediato. Harry suspiró._

___-Lo siento, no quise decir eso._

___-A veces eres un i-idiota, Harry. –Le dijo mirando la luna sobre el agua –Bueno, en realidad siempre l-lo eres conmigo._

___-Lo sé. –Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Se quitó las lágrimas de su mejilla antes que Harry pudiera preguntar por qué las tenía, pero para eso era ya tarde. -¿Estás llorando?_

___-No… ¡Pues claro que sí! –Dijo dándose la vuelta aún sentada y con más lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo que había dicho era cierto y el chico lo demostraba en ese preciso momento. ¿Es que era tan ciego como para no ver lo que hacía? _

___-¿Por qué? –Preguntó. Luego se dio cuenta que lo único que había dicho desde que se había sentado junto a ella eran estupideces, lo confirmó con una risa sarcástica por parte de Hermione. –Lo siento… soy un idiota de verdad. _

___-Sí. L-lo eres. _

___-¿Y no has pensado por qué soy así contigo? –Preguntó dejando atrás el miedo que tenía. La pareja de hadas llamaba precisada a las haditas sobre Hermione, pero éstas no hacían caso y se sentaron en una piedra cercana a la chica, la cual sonrió ante el gesto pero aquella pregunta la envolvió por completo. _

___-No… quizás p-porque de verdad me odias. _

___-No. –Dijo decidido –Porque no sé cómo actuar cuando estás cerca. Si digo algo te enojas y si no digo nada también._

___-¡Harry! ¡Si me crees t-tan difícil, entonces d-dime q-que nuestra amistad s-se terminó y punto final! –Dijo poniéndose de pie y con más lágrimas bajar de sus hermosos ojos miel. Harry sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie también, esto a Hermione le produjo más lágrimas. -¡Dímelo! ¡Dime q-que m-me odias y que…!_

___Por fin la voz de la castaña se apagó. Quizás fue de las emociones que sentía en ese momento, de sus lágrimas caer sobre sus ojos y de las sonrisas de la pareja de hadas que se acercaba despacio. Si… quizás fue de eso o… del beso que Harry le había dado para que sin decir nada comprendiera lo que en realidad trataba de decir desde hace mucho. _

___Hermione en un principio pareció asustada, no esperaba eso de Harry. Su respiración se tornó acelerada, y entrecortada. Harry por su parte estaba emocionado y contento, por fin había logrado expresarle todo lo que sentía y se puso más feliz a sentir los labios fríos y delicados de la castaña sobre los suyos, presionándolos y correspondiéndole en un segundo. _

___-Hermione… yo no te quiero como amiga, me gustaría que…_

___-Cállate Harry, no lo estropees. –Hermione volvió a besar a Harry pero esta vez sin asustarse y con más sentimiento. Su corazón se expandía feliz, palpitó más rápido cuando Hermione sintió las manos fuertes de Harry sobre su cintura, elevándola en el aire y acercándola más a él. Harry… bueno pues no hay palabras para describir lo que sentía, por un lado estaba contento y por el otro sumamente enamorado, de esa chica, de la chica que siempre había amado y no se había dado cuenta en el preciso momento… ahora que la tenía ahí, tan cerca suyo y correspondiendo su beso una y otra vez era sumamente dichoso y ni el maniático de Voldemort ni la loca de Umbriedge podría arrebatarle esa felicidad. _

___-Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes… es que no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar._

___-Hay Harry, ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir que lo iba a tomar mal? –Preguntó mientras el chico la ponía de nuevo en el suelo. –Siempre me has gustado, siempre. _

___-Y tú. –Le dijo sonriendo mientras las hadas se sumaban a la alegría y los envolvían de pies a cabeza. _

___La pareja de hadas dijo adiós a las demás y se acercó a la pareja. El hada esmeralda se deshizo en polvo del mismo color y cayó sobre Harry, llenando su cuerpo y evolucionando su magia. El hada de vestido hizo lo mismo con Hermione, y en un polvo miel recorrió a la chica y se introdujo en su nueva dueña. _

___-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Harry mirando cómo Hermione cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir con ese mismo brillo de "azúcar" en su mirada. Sus ojos miel lo enamoraron aún más, eso sí, si eso era posible, y la besó una vez más sin obtener respuesta. _

___Pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche ahí, así. Harry tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos mirando el amanecer entre él y su capa. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que la pareja de hadas ahora vivía en ellos y sea como sea había aumentado más el cómo se querían. _

___-Ya es tarde Hermione, ¿nos vamos? –Preguntó deseoso de escuchar un "no" como respuesta._

___-Si… aunque no quiero. –Dijo coqueta sonriéndole a Harry mientras las haditas terminaban de esconderse entre las hojas de los árboles. –Gracias por la noche, fue la mejor de mi vida. _

___-De nada. -Dijo levantándose y con un ademán de manos inconsciente la escoba vino hasta él tan rápido como tardó en bajar la mano. Hermione sonrió y miró a las hadas acercarse. _

___Una de ellas les explicó por señas que eso ellas también lo hacían, pues atrajo una gota de agua del río y la dejó caer sobre la escoba. Entendieron por fin que su interior había cambiado y que su magia también lo había hecho. Se despidieron de las hadas que quedaban y se montaron en la escoba. Partieron. _

___El camino había sido más largo de noche, o al menos eso les había parecido, porque en cuanto llegaron a los terrenos del castillo, apenas habían pasado unos veinte minutos, la mitad de los que habían pensado que duraron en ir hasta ahí. Ron los esperaba en un banquito cerca de lago. ¡Habían durado demasiado!_

___-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó brincándose el banco y llegando hasta ellos. Nadie todavía estaba despierto pues estaban a mediados del amanecer y la noche todavía estaba presente. –Harry, Umbriegde entró esta madrugada a la Sala Común y nos hizo bajar a todos. Los descubrió. _

___-Oh, no… -Soltó Hermione mirando a Ron y llevándose una mano a su pecho. –Harry, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? –Meditó un momento y sonrió despreocupada, abrazó a Ron y besó a Harry. –No importa, igual es mejor tenerte a conservar una placa de prefecta._

___-¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Hermione? ¡La cambiaste Harry! –Gritó Ron mientras una gata salía de las puertas más cercanas del catillo con dos personas a sus espaldas. _

___-Toma, –le dijo Harry a Ron dándole la escoba y exigiéndole que se cubriera con la capa de invisibilidad –estaremos bien. _

___-¡Señor Potter! –Gritó una furiosa Umbriedge saliendo de las tinieblas del castillo con paso decidido. Atrás suyo estaba Filch, quién acariciaba a su gata por la buena cacería. _

___Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y la presionó con fuerza. Si Umbriegde los castigaba, que era lo más probable, no lo dejaría solo. Además había sido su mejor noche, madrugada y amanecer, ¿Qué más podía pedirle?_

___-¿Si? –Preguntó presionando también la mano de su novia -¿Qué pasa?_

___-¡Sale a altas horas de la noche! Usted no tiene vergüenza. –Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver a Hermione de pie junto a él, y con su pijama, se alarmó aún más. _

___-Profesora, podemos explicarlo… -dijo Hermione antes de que los ojos de la profesora se salieran de órbita – verá…_

___-¡Cállese señorita Granger! ¡Ustedes fueron los de esta madrugada! Dígame, ¿Qué hacían usted y Harry Potter solos a esas horas? –Preguntaba mientras Filch se acercaba tras ella -¡No puedo creer que una señorita se preste para esas cosas! ¡Salir a altas horas de la noche con un chico, y en esas fachas! _

___-¡Cálmese profesora! –Gritó Harry mientras Hermione enojada empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente -¡Cállese! _

___-¡Castigados! ¡Los dos estarán castigados dos meses, a partir de mañana! Sin derecho a reclamos. Debí saber desde el primer momento que este colegio permitía cosas ilegales para el Ministerio. ¡Dos jóvenes saliendo de su torre hacia el bosque! ¡De verdad que ustedes no tienen la mínima de moral!_

___Harry miraba a Hermione y se sorprendió, a pesar de la situación no estaba tan aterrada como pensó que estaría. Lo miró en seguida y le sonrió, tranquilizándolo. _

___-En cuanto a usted señorita Granger, el simple acto de osadía y falta de sentido común… la hacen carecer de la oportunidad de tener su placa de prefecta, de manejar a sus compañeros de menor edad y de guiarlos. ¡Deme su placa! ¡Ahora! _

___Tanto Harry como Filch, Umbriedge y el invisible Ron, se asustaron cuando la placa de Hermione apareció en la mano de su dueña con destellos miel. La mano de Hermione se extendió hasta la de Umbriedge y le entregó la placa, luego tomó la de su novio y juntos subieron la escalera, para un grito alarmado de la profesora y un ceño fruncido del conserje. _

___Si había que enfrentar un castigo lo harían juntos, al fin y al cabo estarían juntos de ahora en adelante. Sonriendo llegaron hasta el segundo piso, donde Ron pidió explicaciones, y mientras Harry se las daba y el pelirrojo les felicitaba, destellos miel y esmeralda abrieron la puerta de enfrente. _

___-Pasa, -le dijo Harry a su castaña dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido –hadita. –Hermione sonrió y lo besó, Ron puso los ojos en blanco y paso antes que ellos, los cuales se quedaron en la puerta un rato… y si alguna vez dudaron en creer en las hadas… ¡Ahora creían! Es más, eran parte de ellas. _


End file.
